


Drowning

by letshiyori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Soft Akaashi Keiji, Soft Bokuto Koutarou, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshiyori/pseuds/letshiyori
Summary: "Akaashi's his shield, always was and always will be. He makes him feel like he belongs to somewhere, loved and needed and cared. He didn't knew what he was going to do if his husbands weren't there for him every day."Just Bokuto and Akaashi being the sweetest married couple. Akaashi always will be Bokuto's strength.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first haikyuu fanfic, and it's the first time I try to write in english. It's not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, don't be shy, you can correct me and I'll be thankful!
> 
> This work is really something that crossed my mind earlier today, when I was feeling down, so Bokuto's feelings are all mine too. I tried to think, what if he had the same problem as mine, but he had Akaashi with him? And there it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Bokuto was feeling down. 

He made it so far, he accomplished what he wanted most in the world. He was on a amazing volleyball team, had many friends who always cheer for him. But he was sad. Just... feeling like all the world's weight was on his shoulders, making it hard to breathe.

Next game was close. He knew he was good, but was he really? He made it so far, but at times it just felt like it was a bunch of lucky. 

He was so afraid, afraid of letting his team down, not being capable of winning the game, of not playing good enough.

He entered his house to all the lights of, expect for the lighting produced by the notebook in his livingroom. Akaashi was there, sitting on the floor, working, with a cup of hot chocolate in his slim hands. He looked up from the screen, his glasses softly sliding down his nose, a blanket wrapped around his body.

Akaashi didn't need to look at Bokuto for more than 2 seconds to know what the look on his face meant. Without a word, Keiji put the cup on the table, got rid of his blanket and stood up, walking to Bokuto. 

He touched his husband's cheeks with his cold fingers, stroking the skin. It was a cold night, and Akaashi feels cold easily, the warm of Bokuto's body always helping him to sleep at nights like this. So of course his touch was cold, but it never bothered Bokuto.

Koutarou was crying and didn't even realized. He let Keiji wipe his tears, and sniffed, amber eyes looked in blue ones. 

"Akaashi, I can't. I'm sorry..." Koutarou firmly closed his eyes. He didn't want to let Keiji see him like this, but it wasn't anything he'd never seen, anyway.

He didn't want Akaashi to remember how useless he can get sometimes.

Akaashi shook his head and held him more firmly, like he knew what was passing Bokuto's mind, and didn't liked it.

"You can. You're the strongest person I know, but it's okay to be scared and down sometimes. It doesn't make less of you."

It wasn't a good time to talk, and they both knew that. What Koutarou needed right now was comfort, and not motivation, this needed to come later.

Keiji slid his hands down Bokuto's arms, embracing his waist, and held him to dear life. Kou's head was on his shoulders, hiding from the world. Akaashi's his shield, always was and always will be. He makes him feel like he belongs to somewhere, loved and needed and cared. He didn't knew what he was going to do if his husbands weren't there for him every day.

He didn't need to know, happily, cause he was there. 

In his arms, Bokuto felt like he didn't need to worry about anything anymore. Akaashi loved him regardless his failures, and have never gone mad about his temperament. 

Slowly, Bokuto returned the gesture, hugging his lover back, his arms around his shoulders, his cheek pressed into Akaashi's, and suddenly they were moving, slow steps in place, dancing quietly.

"I like to dance with you, 'kaashi." Bokuto murmured, snuggling his face at his lover's.

"I know, Kou. I love you."

They're whispering.

Koutarou breathe, a watering smile growing on his face.

"Thank you." He hold him strongly. "I love you so much."

It was so true. He loved him with all his being. 

And even if the weight was still there, it was lighter. Akaashi's his safe place, and his companion. He's going to help him get through this, just like he always did.

They took a shower together, Akaashi making company to Koutarou even though he already had showered early. He washed Kou's hair, and received soft kisses in his neck and shoulders while he did it.

Prepared to sleep, they cuddled into the bed, limbs intertwined. Bokuto's head was on Akaashi's chest, his hand holding Akaashi's. 

Within minutes, Koutarou was profoundly sleep, and Keiji inhaled, kissing the top of his head. Wishing his husband to wake up better next day, he fell asleep, comfortable under the warm of Bokuto's body.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't much, but I liked the simplicity and domestic bokuaka dynamic, idk. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked! I'd love some comments or kudos to know if it's okay. Sorry about any mistakes, thank you for reading.


End file.
